


love letters from the sun and the moon

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: ??? technically, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, No Dialogue, didn’t know that was a tag but it applies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: *blues clues voice* carlos got a letter, wonder who it’s from
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Matthew-Smith Sibling(s) - Mentioned, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	love letters from the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a mood for love letters and letters in general so this happened :)
> 
> @the diner server, it is finished

It was a Thursday morning when the envelope flitted out of his locker to the floor. 

Twirling through the air to rest on the ground, Carlos stared at the item for a moment. He picked it up with curiosity, flipping it over to attempt to find a name. Not seeing anything written on the envelope he put it in his backpack to open later.

The day went on and the envelope was long forgotten. Seb was back and between finalizing the Beauty and The Beast choreography and organizing his notes for the semester, which he admitted were a mess at the moment, it was only after he was halfway through his homework when he remembered what he had found earlier that morning. Setting aside the mounds of papers, he scooted down his bed to get the mystery envelope out of his bag.

In the new light, Carlos was able to see details that he hadn’t before. Rather than a plain white envelope like the ones he saw when he got the mail that afternoon, it was a cream color, decorated with what looked like hand drawn flowers and a single line from the Beauty and the Beast script taped to the back with washi tape. There were small cute stickers scattered across the back and it felt personal, made just for Carlos. He was stunned that someone had put in that much effort into something for him. 

As carefully as he could, he opened the envelope and took out its contents. Laying them out on the little space he had left on his bed, he could see there was a flower petal, a movie ticket, and a folded paper. Confused, he unfolded the paper to find a letter. Someone had taken the time to write him out an entire _freaking letter_. Checking the time, Carlos decided he had the rest of his life to be an organized person, and eagerly began to read through the message.

_My Dearest, Carlos,_

_Okay, I had to make the Hamilton reference. Anyway, heya Carlos! Seb here (obviously :P), and since I’m missing school for a few days because I’m out for Cali, I’m going to surprise you with what’s been going on so far! Right now, I’m in the car and we’ve passed two ranches and ten farms. My playlist has looped twice, and your favorite song is on right now. George is asking who I’m writing to, brb._

_I’m back! We made it to the vineyard and it’s getting late so I’m not sure if you’re still awake, but I’ll try calling you._

_It’s been pretty quiet out here. Thanks for picking up last night (but also go to sleep!!)! I got to help pick grapes so that was fun! Nana Rubes wanted to hear something from the next musical so I guess I got some practice in too :) Ethan’s signing at me, better answer._

_AAAAAAAAH!!! Oh by the way, he was just asking if I had a charger. But back to the more pressing matters, apparently Nan got me a gifts?? She always gives the best ones so I’m excited!!!! Okay, about to open the box!_

_I hope there aren’t tear stains on the paper, I’m a blubbering emotional mess at the moment. She gave me my Pa’s old jacket, kind of a bittersweet moment not gonna lie. You’re calling right now, almost like you can sense it huh. Thank you for calling, I miss you._

_We’re heading back! I hope I didn’t miss too much at school, but I trust you’ll fill me in for anything interesting! I probably won’t come in today even if we get back because I’d only be in for like two minutes before everyone is dismissed, but I’ll be in school tomorrow! I can’t wait to get home honestly, I miss Bessie and Noodle and Milky White and Des and, well, I should probably stop there before I take up seven pages. Anyway, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow! Okay I’ll stop now._

_Oh! I forgot to ask, do you want to go to the movies next week? I put in a ticket in case you wanted to. And there’s a flower petal because I can’t fit a full flower (much less a bouquet) in an envelope. Actually, I might draw some flowers on the envelope! Okay I’ll stop writing for real :P_

_Yours Truly,_

_S. Matthew-Smith_

_P.S. I love you how the sun loves the moon_

He reread the letter over and over, committing to memory the minute inconsistencies in the passages where he wrote in the car. He brushed a finger on the small tear drop that lay on the fifth paragraph. Going through every line, he paused on the last nine words, tracing over them.

Carlos lowered the letter to the bed and picked up the rose petal.

It was still soft and held a barely there scent. He found an empty mason jar and let the petal flutter to the base before setting it on his desk. Carlos went back to pick up the letter, the envelope, and the ticket before returning to the new home of the petal.

Seated and without so much as a second thought, Carlos began to write.

_My Dearest, Seb,_

_I missed you too. Of course I'd like to go to the movies with you._

_Yours Truly,_

_C. Rodriguez_

_P.S. And as the moon loves the sun, I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was a good read? it was fun to write :)
> 
> have a nice day! don’t forget to eat and hydrate :D
> 
> feel free to join the server if you want to! https://discord.gg/M2RcZt3


End file.
